


[Podfic] Your Mission, Should You Decide to Accept It...

by RsCreighton



Series: Birthday Podfics 2016 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Jim Kirk is always a challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Mission, Should You Decide to Accept It...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644482) by [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM). 



> Birthday podfic #11! Two more days of podfic for birthday week! :D
> 
> Thanks again to bluegeekEM for having blanket permission and writing hot shower sex. :D <3

**Length:**   05:12  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20Your%20Mission.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20Your%20Mission.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
